


Fangs are Dangerous

by pearlqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Superpowers, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlqueen/pseuds/pearlqueen
Summary: Where a town is isolated from society there are werewolves, vampires and humans that coexist to survive outside their own kingdoms.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story

_Welcome to The Town of the Supernatural_

_In this town: humans, vampires, and werewolves coexist. This town is within a forest. It was formed in 1930 by the Collins (family of vampires)._

_The Collins: Kate, Amelie, Alex, his twin Rex, Claude, Rod, and his twin Ron._

_They were the ones who started to build houses and found the werewolves living in the far north of the forest. The Collins family was the only ones who knew about the werewolves. Kate, Rex, and Alex were in charge of the town creating the Council Hall._

_Once Kate died in 1987, only Rex stayed in the Council because the year before, Alex was deemed corrupt._

_Claude was in charge of an academy which taught survival skills and behavior on how to be a vampire around humans._

_Amelie, Rod and Ron made their own lives without involving the council or the Academy._

_In 1932, more vampires came to the area and stayed there to live. Most of them were the Sterling and Maxwell families._

_The Sterling: John, Daniel, Margaret, Alexis, her twin Alexandra, and Rey. The Maxwell: Jonathan, Michelle, her twin Mike, Matt, Anna, her twin Amy, and Chris._

_Jonathan, Mike, Matt, and Chris joined Claude in the Academy. The rest of them made their own families._

_The thing about the three families was that they were not all siblings, they were cousins or they were turned by someone who had their current last name. In the Collins’ case, the only true Collins siblings who were blood related to the Collins clan master, Vladimir, were Kate, Rex and Alex. When their blood-father turned the others, they took them in as a brother or sister._

_The Maxwell family was not all that different. Only 3 of the family were blood related to the Maxwell clan master, Vitaly, but no one but the 3 knew who those were._

_The Sterling were a different story. No one, not even themselves, knew if they were blood related to the Sterling clan master, Vadim. The only one who knew was the master himself, but no one had seen him since the town was created._

_In 1955, humans came to the town. By 1970, the population was 409. There were 139 full-vampires, 115 humans, 35 half- vampires, and 120 werewolves. In 1976, the first vampire girl was born in the town and named Katherine Collins._

_In 1977, the first half-vampire boy was born in the town and was named Anthony Flame. That same year, the first half-vampire girl was born and was named Madeline Maxwell._

_In 1978, the first full-vampire boy was born and named Trevor Collins. That same year, the first human girl was born and named Scarlet Wander._

_In 1981, the first vampire Twins were born and named Lee and Leah Collins. That same year, the first human boy was born and named Ricky Richards._

_The thing with half-vampires who are born was if their mother was human, she dies giving birth to the half-vampire. If the mother was a full-vampire, she didn’t die. Sad but true._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story many years back and I am now posting it online. I have many chapters finished, but I will post based on the reader reactions.

Lee always knew something of history even if he was only 19 years old. He wrote the history that has been known for the beginning of this town or he thought he did.

_My name is Lee Alexandrian Collins-Maxwell._

_Yes, I have a long name, but at least my name makes sense. The longer it is the smarter you turn out to be or so my parents kept telling me. In this town smarts was better for surviving and becoming one of the leaders of the future._

_My parents are separated since I was 16 and a half. The reason they separated was because my father preferred his job over us, or so my mother tells us._

_I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers: Trevor Michele (23), Karen Avery (21), Leah Alexandria (19), Michael Leon (18), Jason Leo (18), and Mary Ann (15). Since my dad was way into his work, mom got our custody but it has been very depressing ever since._

_My dad is in the Town Council. Since my aunt/Godmother died, he has been really busy. He barely has any time to see us, even if we go see him, which I have tried._

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and then Amy, Lee’s mother, walked into the room. “Lee,” she said, “I would like to have a talk with you.”

Amy was pale in her complexion, had light brown eyes and dark brown—almost black— hair. Her hair was to her waist and braided along her back. She was wearing a royal blue evening gown with black heels.

Lee got up from his desk and went around her to the door.

“I don’t have time to talk, mom. I have to go to school.” He lied.

They had not talked in weeks and now Amy was trying to fix that. Earlier in the year Lee wanted to see his father, Rex, but Amy forbade it. Rex was always busy at the Council Hall now that he was the only Elder working there. Nowadays, he lived there like it was his only home and never had time to see his family unless they visited with an appointment.

“You will go once we are finished talking.” Amy said.

“What did I do this time?” Since that argument, his mother rarely talked to him. When she did, it was only to punish him and that rarely happened.

“You are in advanced classes, yes?”

“Yeah, but—“

“Are you the only one in that class?”

“Not anymore. Why are—“

“Who else is there?”

“This new kid… well, he is not a kid, technically he is almost an adult. He just wants to do the required semester in the town’s school system.” The ‘new kid’ was no other than Darren M. Collins. He was kidnapped when he was only a few months old, but no one knew that. He had enrolled as Tikaani Fran Chua. Everyone knew that the Fran Chua family were all werewolves.

“What is he?” Amy asked. She had a mother instinct that he was her lost son and he had returned.

“Our teacher said he was a vampire, but he doesn’t look like one. His last name is Fran Chua, though.”

“How old is he?”

“25, I think.”

“You can go.” There was no one in any species that was that age in the area other than Darren Michelangelo Collins, Amy’s oldest son. Amy was suspecting that Darren was alive.

Lee gave one last look at her before going downstairs.

Lee wore the school’s uniform: a white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. His short jet-black hair was brushed back. He also wore a black leather jacket that was given to him by his father on his last birthday. The leather jacket had the Collin crest imprinted on the back with Lee’s full name on the front left pocket.

“Lee, I thought that you weren’t going to school today.” Lee’s twin sister, Lea, said.

“I was held up.” Lee grabbed his backpack from the side table. “So, what route are we taking?”

“Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?”

“Nah…”

“You know that you have to eat something at least.”

“I don’t feel like eating.” he went to the front door. “Are you coming or what?”

When he opened the door, a ray of sunlight that had passed through the clouds hit him. If he were a fully grown vampire at that moment he would have been roasting by then.

“We are going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

It was the first week of school after the placement exams.

He ended up walking alone to school, which was more common those last few days.

Lee’s older brother and sister had left early to pick up their cousin, Katherine.

Lee took the shortcut to school and spotted the new kid, Tikaani. No one knew his true name, no one but the teachers and Tikaani himself, but the teachers were sworn into secrecy.

Tikaani wore the school uniform and a black hoodie with the hood over his head so no one could see his true identity due to the similar fixtures he shared with his father, Rex.

“Lee, good to see you,” Amelia Collins said, walking up to him. Amelia, daughter of Ron Collins and Alexandra Sterling, was 16 years old.

“Good morning, Amelia.” Lee said.

“So, what classes do you have?”

“The advanced classes, it has double the homework.” They were now walking side by side.

“Wow, and to think that I thought we got a lot of homework. Thank destiny school is almost over.”

I smiled at her. “How’s your family?”

“Fine, has your father come back home?”

“No, he’s still in the Council Hall. He has little time to do anything, even breathe.”

“He’s that busy?”

“You’re lucky that you have your father around.”

“Hey, little brother” Karen said shaking a hand through Lee’s hair.

Lee looked up at her.

She smiled. “Amelia, would you?” She asked, gesturing Amelia away.

“See you tonight, Lee.” Amelia said before leaving.

Karen grabbed Lee by the collar of his shirt and sat him down on the nearest bench.

“Tell me what you have with Amelia.”

“She’s just a friend that I’m tutoring.”

Vampires, unlike humans, would mature at age 20 and would become adults at age 26; thirteen years after their fangs grow out. With many years before they were qualified as legal adults, the children were in grade school then they entered into different career studies.

“Is that it?” Karen asked.

“Yes. Can I go now?” he tried to get up, but Karen pressed a hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast. Where are you going to meet each other?”

“Her house”

“Are you two just going to study or is there something else?”

“Just study.”

“Right—” before Karen could say anything else the first school bell rang.

“See you after school.” Lee said before ducking out of Karen’s reach and taking off to class.

When Lee turned the last corner to get to his homeroom, someone grabbed him from behind.

“Shh.” That someone said. “You are my source of power.” It was a male voice.

They were in the darkness. No one could spot them, only if they weren’t vampires they couldn’t.

“Let me—!” Lee started.

“Hush.” He covered Lee’s mouth so he would not speak. “You are a Royal that I will drain.”

He tilted Lee’s head to the side. Lee tried to take the person’s hand off him, but he couldn’t.

He then wrapped his arm around Lee pulling him closer.

The tardy bell rang.

Lee slides his backpack to his feet and kicked it to the light.

 _Surely someone would notice it._ Lee thought.

The vampire was about to bite Lee when Tikaani spotted them.

Tikaani’s eyes turned bright purple. “Lee…” he whispered.

“You got lucky today.” The person holding Lee said.

He moved too fast. Next thing Lee knew there was a needle in his arm.

“See you soon.” He whispered before Lee blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 2

When Lee regained consciousness he started to hear voices, familiar voices.

“…is he?”

“He’s doing well. He’s reacting to the tests we’ve done very nicely.”

Rex was talking to a nurse, a human nurse. He was wear all black, long-sleeve shirt, slacks, shoes and a leather jacket similar to Lee’s.

Rex noticed Lee had awakened.

“Lee, how are you feeling?” he asked him.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” He seemed worried.

“The last thing I remember is being at school.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“No.”

“You were attacked on school grounds.”

“What?” Lee said weakly.

“If it weren’t for Darren, you would be dead by now.”

“Darren?” Lee did not know who that was, but Rex did not know that.

“Yes. He is still in observation.”

“Wait. You said I almost died.”

“You were poisoned.”

“What?”

Lee tried to sit up, bad idea. His head started to hurt and instant dizziness took over him for a few seconds.

“How’s Darren?” Lee asked once he gained his senses and put two and two together.

“He’s still recovering. I requested a DNA test to find out if he has any family in town.” Then to the nurse he said, “When will Lee be able to go home?” obviously changing the topic.

“He has to stay here for observation overnight. If he continues to be stable, I’ll say he can leave by tomorrow morning.”

The nurse excused herself from the room.

After a few more moments Rex left the room.

Rex went in to Darren’s hospital room.

Darren was still unconscious from the poison he accidentally drank trying to save Lee.

“And to think all this time I thought you were dead.” Rex said looking down on Darren. “After 25 years having to think that you were dead, you show up and save Lee from Death.” Rex ran a hand through his hair. “I really hope you recover so I can enjoy having you back, alive.”

Rex left the hospital and went to the Council Hall.

“Sir, we have located William’s and Kate’s heirs. In their wills they mentioned Godchildren, their two kids and two werewolves that were raised along with their kids. Kate also said that if you combined the number, it would be thirteen.” Rex’s assistant, Melanie, said.

“Go on.”

“Well, seven of your children are the heirs; Alex’s only daughter; Amelie’s only son; Kate’s kids and the werewolves were the hardest to find, she never talked about them.”

“Did you find her kids?”

“Yes. The weird thing is that they are not just any kids. They are the Prince and Princess of the Werewolves.”

“What?”

“Their father is- was - none other than William Joseph Fran Chua.”

“What are you saying?”

“They are half-vampire-half-werewolf.”

“How old are they?”

“They are about 27 years old, if I’m not mistaken.”

“27?”

“They were born on July 7th, 1973.”

“What are their names?”

“The boy’s name is…” she looked at the papers in her hand. “…Damon Evan Xavier Fran Chua Collins, also known as Dex. The girl’s Lydia Eliza Alexis Fran Chua Collins, also known as Lex.”

“Where are they at the moment?”

“In the forest, with their pack.”

“Contact them.”

“Right away, sir.”

The assistant left Rex’s office.


	4. Chapter 3

In the forest…

“Damon, I hate Clash. Why do I have to marry him?” Lydia said.

“It’s something our families put together when we were born. An arranged marriage is very common in our pack.” Damon said.

“Why him? Of all the guys in our pack, they had to pick him.”

“I know how you feel. I was put with his twin sister.”

“You don’t know how I feel, brother. You have gained interest in Ashley since you were 14.”

“I have not. She is annoying as hell. If she could, she would follow me 24/7.”

“I take it all back. You do know how I feel about Clash O’Callaghan.”

There was a knock at the front door. Damon went to open the door and Lydia stayed a few steps behind him.

Damon only opened the door a crack to see who it was. Once he noticed that it was Melanie standing outside he tried to close it, but she pushed the door open, throwing Damon off balance for a few seconds.

“Who the hell are you?” Lydia demanded.

“I am Melanie Turner. May I come in?”

“No.” Damon answered.

“We don’t want anything to do with our past nor our mother.” Lydia said.

“Well, you can’t hide forever in your father’s world.” Melanie said.

“Fine, come in.” Damon said between his teeth.

Once inside, Melanie said, “Rex is petitioning for all of the Royals to be gathered and to meet in the Council Hall in five days at midnight.”

“You can tell our ‘Dear Uncle’ Rex that WE—” Damon started.

“Will be delighted to go,” Lydia said with a smile.

“ _I hate it when you do that_.” Damon said telepathically to Lydia.

“Oh, and he also wants Clash and Ashley O’Callaghan to tag along as well.”

Lydia cursed silently.

“ _Now who’s laughing?_ ”

At the hospital…

Darren was stirring awake, moaning and with an enormous headache. Once his eyes were able to open, he noted where he was.

He recalled what had happened to Lee and him ending lying on the ground beside him.

It took a couple of seconds for Darren to notice he was not alone in his hospital room. There was a doctor with him who was writing on a clipboard.

“How are you feeling, Darren?” The doctor asked.

“I have a headache. My senses are not working as fast as they used to.” Darren answered. Then he noticed that the doctor had called him Darren and not Tikaani, but he did not say anything about that.

The doctor wrote something down.

“When can I leave?” Darren asked.

“I’m sorry, but your father—” Darren stiffened “—has to release you and even then you have to stay tonight under observation.”

 _How do they know who my father is?_ Darren thought. “I do not have a father.” Darren sat up. “I want to send a message to my guardian.”

“The hospital did a DNA test to see if you had any family who would like to know where you are. The DNA results came back and you do have a father, a powerful one at that.”

“You cannot, _what so ever_ , do a DNA test without my permission or my guardian’s. My school records were enough for you to have someone contact my relatives.”

“I am sorry, but the Elder, Rex Collins, demanded a DNA test. I did not know of the school records.” The doctor apologized while Rex entered the hospital room. “Sir, I was just explaining to Darren, he cannot leave today.”

“Doctor, may you please leave me alone with my son for a moment?” Although Rex had phrased it as a question, the doctor knew it was actually an order.

The doctor bowed his head before leaving.

“You are not my father. If you were, then I would not have been taken on July 7, 1975.” Darren said through his teeth.

“I am. And the incident has nothing to do with this.”

“Since the hospital thinks you are my father, may you at least release me from the hospital?”

“I will, but with one condition.”

“I am not living with you, if that is what you are getting at.”

“Then you are stuck here for another 3 days.”

 _That’s what you think._ Darren thought secretly.

“I want Darren to stay three more days in the hospital. Take tests. Do anything to keep him here for three days.” Rex was ordering the doctor in charge of Lee and Darren.


	5. Chapter 4

“Why would Rex want to see the O’Callaghan twins?” Lydia asked Melanie.

“William gave the Royal seat he had occupied to you two, the O’Callaghan twins and one other person.” Melanie answered.

“Why does he want this meeting?”

“He wanted me to contact all of Kate’s and William’s successors. He wants to meet with them and get to know them.”

“Who is on the list of successors?” Lydia asked.

“13 heirs,” Melanie said. “You already know 4 of the 13. The others are: Darren Michelangelo, Katherine, Trevor Michele, and Karen Avery, Lee Alexandrian, Leah Alexandria, Michael Leon, Jason Leo Collins, and Anthony Flame.”

“That is a great amount of Collins.” Damon commented.

“Only two heirs are not Collins by way of blood relation.” Lydia added.

“Locating them was the hard part. Actually making contact with them is another story.” Melanie said. “By any chance do you know where I can locate Darren Michelangelo Collins or Tikaani Fran Chua?”

Damon and Lydia look at each other, and then answer at the same time, “No,” but they were lying, Darren and Tikaani were one and the same. He was now in town and the only thing they did not know was that Rex already knew where Darren was.


	6. Chapter 5

Darren was on the hospital bed, he did not want to use his powers to just communicate with his guardian. It seemed he had no other choice than to use his telepathy.

_“Damon”_ Darren said telepathically.

_“Tikaani, where are you? You were to contact me hours ago.”_ Damon communicated back. ‘Tikaani’ was one of Darren’s many aliases and he only went by that name when it was werewolf business.

_“I could not contact you sooner. There was an incident at the school. Lee Alexandrian was poisoned and I had to save him, but I accidently swallowed some of the poison. I am at the town’s hospital right now. They found out who my father is.”_

_“What? So they know who you are, but do they know_ what _you are?”_

_“I am not sure. Rex wants me to live with him, but I told him no. Now I am stuck in a hospital room for three more days. You have to get me out of here; the full moon is in_ two _days.”_

_“I will see what I can do. Just keep calm and keep me updated if anything changes.”_

_“Alright, but hurry”_

“What do you mean, ‘Tikaani is in the hospital’!?!” Lydia yelled at Damon.

“He just contacted me. He said something about Lee being poisoned and him swallowing some of it, by accident of course.” Damon said.

“What are you not telling me? I know for a fact poison victims are released within a day. What happened? What went wrong?”

“The hospital discovered who Tikaani’s father is.”

“No.” Lydia gasped. “This cannot be happening.”

The next day…

Lee was awake and alert. The nurse had told him he was free to go. When he asked her about Tikaani, she avoided the questions and asked if he needed anything else.

_Did something happen to him?_ Lee wondered.

“Lee, how are you feeling?” His mother asked. She was standing in the doorway, waiting for Lee so they could be on their way home.

“Mom, I’m worried for Tikaani, the kid who saved me. Do you know if he is alright? The nurses won’t tell me anything.”

“Tikaani? Oh, he will be released in two days. They wanted to do more tests on him. Some protocol they have here.”

“Can I go see him before we leave?”

“I do not see why not.”

They went inside Tikaani’s assigned hospital room. The bed was made and the room was empty.

“Where is he?” Lee worried.

“Sir, Darren has gone missing, again.” Max Monroe, the head guard, informed Rex Collins.

“What? How can this be happening?” Rex asked quietly.

“The hospital room was left intact, as if no one had been there. Someone came for Darren, someone named Dex Fran Chua Collins.”

There was a pause. “Send someone to the werewolf community and look there.” Rex ordered.

“Right away, sir.” Max bowed then left to see through the order. 


	7. Chapter 6

“Thank you for getting me out of the hospital.” Darren said to Damon.

They were walking through the forest towards the Waterfall Cave. The cave was an entrance to the pack’s village.

“Darren, how did Lee get poisoned?”

“There was a crazed vampire in the school. He had pulled Lee into a dark hallway. The only way I found Lee was through his book bag, which was on the ground in a lit hallway.” Darren paused. “When I saw them, the vampire panicked and took out a needle and injected Lee. Once the vampire released Lee, he ran… I killed him.” Darren looked away from Damon. “Before I killed him, he bragged that he had poisoned Lee. I could not take it, so I… I killed him. I tried to get rid of all the poison from Lee, but I swallowed some of it. I passed out and next thing I know, I am in the hospital and Rex knows he is my father.”

“What do you mean Rex knows he is your father?” Lydia asked Darren. Lydia was standing inside the Waterfall Cave and had her hands on her waist.

“The doctor had a DNA test done and he used the data base to track down my ancestry. When I woke up, I found out what the doctor had done. He said he did not know the school had my contact information, Rex had ordered the test.”

“That is bizarre. How did the doctor not know you were a student and the school had the required contact information if there was an emergency?” Lydia said.

“I do not know. All the doctor told me was that Rex had ordered DNA tests and he just had to follow orders.”

“Do not worry, Tikaani, you are safe, here, with us.” Damon said.

When they arrived at the center of the village, they found a commotion. Everyone there had formed a circle around something. Once they saw Damon, Lydia and Darren they cleared a path for them. Once they had a clear view of the center they saw it was Clash O’Callaghan fighting a newcomer.

Lydia, not impressed with Clash nor the new guy, said, “What is going on here!?!”

They stopped fighting immediately. Clash was the first to speak, “This guy wants to take the position as Alpha. He says he can take on anyone since his name is Blackstone.”

“Clay Blackstone, actually.” The newcomer corrected. He was well built with blonde almost white hair and green eyes. Clay was wearing black faded pants with a blue shirt under a black leather jacket with a family crest Lydia could not place.

“Blackstone, huh? Well, last time I checked that was a _vampire_ last name and you reek of the vampire odor. Unless you are a hybrid, you belong on the other side of the forest.” Lydia, with her matter-of-fact voice, said.

“I’m a hybrid. My mother is Tabatha Vasari.”

There were gasps among the crowd. Tabatha Vasari was the Werewolf Alpha of Alphas in the whole world.

Lydia clapped sarcastically. “Good to know who your mother is. Now we will know who to send your body to. That is, if there is anything left of it.” Lydia paused. “Here, in this pack, we do not tolerate arrogant, selfish, jerks like you. And I do not care who your mother is, or your father for that matter. If you want to be the alpha then challenge the alpha, not the fourth in command.” Lydia turned to leave. Everyone broke away from the crowd, leaving Damon, Darren, Clash, Lydia and Clay alone to talk.

“Where is he then? Where is the alpha so I can challenge him?” Clay asked. Lydia stiffened when Clay said ‘he’ and became angry when he said ‘him.’

“You are in for a surprise, Blackstone.” Darren said holding back a laugh. “My alpha is a girl not a guy.”

“Then who is _she_? Where is _she_? Or is _she_ too scared to go out in public?”

Lydia turned angrily and growled. “Oh, you have gone too far.” Lydia said, between her teeth, then leaping at Clay. Before she reached him, she was pulled back.

“Calm down, Lydia.” Damon whispered in her ear.

Lydia pulled away from Damon and once Lydia composed herself, she addressed Clay, “I am Lydia Eliza Alexis Fran Chua, _the alpha_.”

“I—I don’t know what to say. I guess we got off on the wrong foot.” Clay nervously said. The Vasari and the Fran Chua had a lifelong feud and everyone knew it.

“More like the wrong paw.” Darren said with a straight face.

“If you think you are welcomed here, then think again. When you come here disrespecting my people and me, you have no right to be here. If I see you again, you better bring someone with you so that they can take your body to your parents.”

“We’ll see about that.” Clay said before leaving to go to the human town on the other side of the forest.

“He will be back, you know. He was expecting a guy not a girl to be the alpha.” Damon said, once Lydia, Darren and him started to walk towards the house.

“You would think since his mother is the alpha of alphas he would expect girls to be alphas as well.” Darren commented.

“One would expect, yes.” Lydia said.

“He looked to be in his teens, no?”

“Now that I think about it, yeah, he did.” Damon, a bit shocked, said.


	8. Chapter 7

A few hours later at the local inn…

“Cody, please you have to help me.” Clay begged his oldest brother. They were in their rented rooms along with Tony Blackstone, Cody’s twin brother.

Cody and Tony, like their brother also have blonde hair, but their hair were different shades. Cody’s hair was darker that Tony’s. Clay was the one with the lightest hair among the trio. The twins wore matching green shirts with black pants. The leather jackets had the same design as Clay’s and were currently hanging behind their chairs. The twins’ eyes were hazel, though the color changed according to their moods.

“Why should I help, brat? You dug that hole yourself, now you have to get out just how you dug that hole, by yourself.” Cody said.

“Tony, help?” Clay whispered.

“Sorry, but Cody’s right, you need to do this on your own.” Tony said.

“But the alpha, who is a chick by the way, threatened to kill me.”

“Clay… I don’t know how to break it to you… _you are immortal_!” Cody said.

“And there’s the chick thing. Don’t think low of them. Mom is the alpha of alphas. There were many who tried to take her spot, but she always won.” Tony said.

“Yeah, but that’s mom.” Clay whined. “That chick said that if she ever saw me again, I better not be alone because she was going to kill me.”

“She said that? What is her name, anyway?” Cody asked.

“It was a long name. I think it was Lindy—something or other— Fran Chua.”

“Fran Chua, seriously Clay? The Fran Chua family is the most powerful right after the Vasari family.” Cody said.

“That and the lifelong feud our packs have with each other.” Tony added.

“What did I get myself into?” Clay said troubled.

In the forest…

“Damon, there is a vampire in the forest entrance. Max Monroe.” Elec Takamora informed Damon.

“He is one of Rex’s guards.” Darren said behind Damon.

“Did he say what he wanted?” Damon asked Elec.

“Yes, he said he was looking for Dex Fran Chua and for Darren Collins.”

“Take him to the center of the forest. I will meet with him there.” Damon ordered Elec, and then added mentally for Darren’s sake, “ _Alone_.”

Elec left to go to Max.

“Damon, do not go alone. Let me go with you.” Darren said.

“No, Tikaani. I plan to tell him some history and you do not need to be present.” Damon said and then left to meet Max.

Max Monroe was waiting at the entrance of the forest. Elec came back for him and guided him to the center of it. Damon appeared there just when Max stepped into the center.

“Why are you looking for Dex Fran Chua?” Damon asked.

“He signed for Darren Collins’ release at the hospital.” Max answered.

“I am ‘DEX’ Fran Chua, and I do not remember signing for anyone’s release. I do not even know a Darren Collins.” Damon lied easily.

“The records do not lie, sir. They are—”

“Are you calling me a liar? I accept you to enter my pack’s territory and you insult me. Leave the forest and tell Rex, I do not know where Darren is.”

Max left having no other choice. Max had planned for a plan B: have a guard follow Damon to the main house and find out if Darren Collins is there.

Damon waited for Max to leave before leaving himself. He did not trust Max, and he had a feeling Max did not trust him either.


	9. Chapter 8

Darren was sitting by his bedroom window when Damon arrived. Darren noticed that Damon had a shadow, someone following him. Darren stepped away from the window and went to the bottom floor to receive Damon.

“Damon, you were followed.” Darren said once Damon was inside and the door was locked.

“What? No, I made sure I was not followed.” Damon said.

“You were. I saw someone not far behind you. He kept hiding, so I did not see his face.”

“Tikaani, you are—“Before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. “Hold that thought.”

Damon opened the door to come face-to-face with Clash O’Callaghan.

“What is it now?” Damon demanded.

“Blackstone’s brothers are here. They want to speak with Lydia.”

“Alright. I will contact Lydia.”

Darren went to Lydia’s bedroom to inform her of the new development.

“What do you mean that jerk sent his brothers here?” Lydia screamed.

“Well, Clash came to report it. I do not know how accurate this information is, but that is what Clash reported.” Darren answered calmly.

“Let’s go then.”

They went to the center of the village with Damon and were met by Clay, Cody and Tony Blackstone. Clay was standing in the middle of his brothers with Cody on his right and Tony on his left. Lydia had Darren on her right and Damon on her other side.

“Hello, Blackstone.” Lydia paused and looked at Clay straight in the eyes. “I see you took my advice, Clay.”

Clay growled at her, but winced once Cody elbowed him in the stomach.

“My name is Cody and this is my twin brother Tony and you have already met our little brother, Clay.”

“I am the alpha and these two are my second and third in command.” Lydia said.

“What, no names?” Tony said.

“Not just yet.” Darren said.

“Why have you come here?” Damon asked.

“My little brother wanted to apologize about earlier today.” Cody answered.

Clay’s eyes almost popped out of his head, he snapped his head around to look at Cody.

“Well, I cannot hear him.” Lydia said.

“I apologize for…” Clay paused. “…for judging you and insulting you.”

“I accept your apology; although, this morning you came here and fought my fourth in command and lost. Now, you come with your brothers and ask for forgiveness. If you come back, you better come in peace and not provoking any pack members because the promise I gave you this morning, _will_ come true.”

The guard that Max had sent to follow Damon was now in the Fran Chua mansion. He was looking through the rooms to find any clues which indicated Darren lived there. Once he was in the family room he found pictures of Damon, Lydia, William, Kate and Darren. He took one of the pictures that had all of them in it and stuffed it in his pocket, and then left before anyone came back.

Rex was patiently waiting in his office for Max to return with news, any news, when there was a knock at the office door, “Enter,” Rex said.

Max entered the office. He was quite the whole time.

“Well? What did you find?”

“I found out where Darren was raised.” Max pulled out the picture the guard had found and handed it to Rex. “One of the guards found this picture. Darren was raised among these people. The Alpha and the Founder, among others, were there to influence Darren.”

Rex looked at the picture. Once he turned the picture over, he saw writing on the back. It read:

**Left to right: Kate, Lex, Tikaani, Dex, and Will.**

“Tomorrow, if the weather is right, I will go to the werewolf side of the forest during the day. I am going to talk to my son. Prepare for the trip.”


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning…

The Fran Chua Manor residents were up and about at the crack of dawn. Darren was helping out the youngest of the family, Elias, to a chair for breakfast. Lydia was cooking. Damon was in the basement with other pack members doing martial arts. Kelly and Ally were talking away about what they had planned for the day.

Elias was 3 years old and was son to Kelly. She would not say who the father was, but everyone had a very good idea who it was because Elias looked nothing like Kelly and everything like one of the male pack members in the villa. Kelly and Ally were 21 years old, daughters of William Fran Chua and Tammy Takamora.

“Hey, Tikaani?” Lydia said from the stove.

“Yeah?” Darren answered back.

“Would you tell the guys breakfast is ready?”

“Right away.”

The entrance to the basement was on the side of the house, so Darren had to go outside and round the house to get to the basement.

The basement was not too loud, so Darren did not have to raise his voice.

“Breakfast is ready.” Darren said.

Once they finished their exercises, they started to leave the room to go to the kitchen. Damon was the last to leave.

In Amy Maxwell’s house…

“My father is the devil.” Katherine told Karen. “He won’t let me do anything, so I ran away.”

“What? You ran away from your father? Are you nuts!?!” Karen said.

Alex Collins, Katherine’s father, had a reputation of being a rough individual. He had sent Brandon, Katherine’s brother, to the Vampire Academy at 15 only because Brandon was becoming too independent and outspoken. Only until recently did Brandon return from that horrible place Alex had sent him. Brandon was not the same since he returned; he always had his head down and did not speak until spoken to.

“I know that my father may go looking for me, but I do not care. Tomorrow I will be 24 and free of his control thanks to our deceased Aunt Kate.”

“But Katherine, that is _tomorrow_ not _today_.”

“So? I do not care for the difference; I will go to the forest… I found a place there the last time I went exploring, three years ago.”

“Yes, but that was three years ago. Things might have changed.”

“I packed a few things so that I could go there tonight, but I guess I better go now then later. Before I leave, promise me that you will not tell a soul where I have gone. Promise me, Karen.”

“I promise.”

They hugged farewell and Katherine left. 


	11. Chapter 10

“Damon, I’m planning to take a walk in the main forest. Would you like to join me?” Darren asked Damon after breakfast.

“Sorry, Tikaani, not today. Maybe next time, but you can go if you still want to, just be careful.”

“Alright”

Darren went to his room to change forms. Once he was in his wolf form he grabbed his collar in his mouth, just in case he was lost or captured. He went to the family room and approached Elias so that he can put the collar on him.

Darren’s fur was pure white so he could pass as a regular wolf and no one would know the difference, which was why he was required to wear a collar.

Once his collar was on, he walked to the door, planning to go outside, but the door was locked. He started to scratch at the door with his front paw.

Lydia was the one to respond. She grabbed his collar before opening the door. She pulled him outside, “Sit,” she ordered him. “Listen and listen well. You can take that walk on your own but you better come back before the sun sets. If you are not back by then I will consider sending you to that terrible Vampire Academy.” Darren growled. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but if you do not come back on time… this time I will follow through, are we clear?”

 _“Crystal”_ Darren answered mentally. Lydia let him go. Darren was off, towards the woods.

Darren had a history of going on _walks_ but returning the next night very late and making Lydia worry that he may have died.

Moments later, Katherine was walking towards the forest when she noticed movement.

There was a small crowd entering the forest, they were all in dark suits and had formed a tight circle around someone.

Katherine hid so that she was not spotted. After a few moments she started to walk farther into the forest. She tripped over Darren, who lay on the ground chewing on a bone, while she was looking over her shoulder.

Darren bared his sharp teeth at her. She stumbled away from him, scared that she may be in mortal danger. Once she was at a safe distance away, Darren continued to chew on the bone. Katherine noticed the collar around Darren’s neck and got closer to see if she could read what the collar said.

There was an engraving on the collar that read: _Snowball_.

 _Very fitting_ , Katherine thought.

There was a sound nearby, leaves being crushed under the weight of something or someone.

Darren lifted his head and perked one ear in the direction of the noise. The noises got louder and closer. Darren got up, without releasing his bone, and walked towards Katherine. Katherine was still trying to figure out what was making the noise and did not notice that Darren was walking towards her.

Darren knew the person making that noise. It was Max, he was looking for him, and Rex had given him the order.

Darren growled at Katherine so she would move back, which she did and fell on her back.

Darren dropped his bone and bit into Katherine’s shirt to pull her up.

“Do you know who is making that noise?” Katherine whispered.

Darren shook his head up and down once to answer. Katherine had not expected an answer.

“Are we in trouble?”

“Who’s there?” Max demanded. From where he was, he could not see Darren and Katherine, but with his vampire hearing he could hear Katherine whispering.

Darren pushed Katherine back gently, getting her attention. She did not understand that Darren was trying to keep her away from Max, so she stayed where she was, like a deer in the headlights.

 _C’mon,_ Darren thought, _he’s so close; he could spot us here in the open._

Katherine moved at last, but not willingly. She was still in shock of almost getting caught, so Darren bit into her hand and pulled her away.

After pulling Katherine to the Waterfall Cave, Darren released her hand and licked the pain away. Katherine, with a look of surprise, stared at Darren.

The Waterfall Cave’s entrance had a thick waterfall covering the view of the cave. At the bottom of the waterfall, there was a small pool of water that did not seem too deep, but it was. Since the water running down the waterfall and the one sitting still in front of the waterfall were ‘enchanted’ by Damon’s water power. When a person who wants to go into the cave have good intentions, the water would make a tunnel so they could walk under the waterfall and the pool of water would freeze so people could walk above it.

“Did you just… but that was…” Katherine could not get out what she meant.

Darren just stared at her because if he communicated through telepathy Katherine would find out he was no regular wolf.

Darren laid down on his stomach with his paws under his head waiting for Katherine to calm down.


	12. Chapter 11

Lydia looked to the sun setting on the west horizon. 

“The sun is setting. Where is  Tikaani ?”

“Lydia, you gave him until the last second before the sun was completely gone for the day. He’s just using those loopholes you left for him.” Damon tried to calm Lydia, but it was not working.

“Rex just left. That was a close call and you k now this better than me, Damon.”

“I noticed that Max Monroe, Rex’s head guard, was not with the crowd Rex came out with.”

“What!?!”

“I think Max went to search the forest since they did not find  Tikaani here.”

“That is not calming me.”

“I know but at least when you see  Tikaani you will be happy not mad.”  _ I hope _ .

_ “I hope.” _

“ _ Damon? Is that you?”  _

Darren was still in the Waterfall Cave. He recalled the time Lydia gave him to wander around alone. There was barely any light. He was late.

“ _ Tikaani _ _? Where are you? Lydia is worried… and angry.” _

_ “Damon, I… I’m at the Waterfall Cave. Someone else is here with me.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Katherine.” _

_ “WHAT?” _

_ “ _ _ I need your help. I can’t leave her here alone.” _

_ “I’m on my way.” _

“ Tikaani is in the Waterfall Cave with Katherine.” Damon said.

“Katherine. Katherine Collins?” Lydia wondered

“I don’t know for sure. He is u nable to leave. He’s in his  wolf form. We have to go to him.”

Katherine was leaning on the cave wall when Damon and Lydia entered the cave.

Darren covered his eyes with his paws.

“My name is Lydia and this is my twin brother, Damon.” Lydia told Katherine. Lydia looked at Darren and said, “I see you have found our little brother,  Tikaani .”

“ I have?” Katherine said very confused.

“You probably know him as  _ Snowball _ .” Damon said looking down at Darren .

Darren shifted from his wolf form to his human form wearing black shoes, pants and shirt with his Royal leather jacket. 

His Royal jacket was not like the others’. His had red flames on the sleeves and a white dragon on the left front pocket.  The crest on the back was a combination of two family crests, the Fran Chua and the Collins. 

He looked down when he said, “I am sorry for breaking curfew.”

“You? You’re a werewolf?” Katherine was surprised and if she could have stepped back she would have .

“ Tikaani is a werewolf, yes. Your father will be looking for you.” Lydia said.

“I know that is why I came into the forest thinking it was safe. Once I saw my uncle entering the forest , I went a different path  than what I normally take.” Katherine  explained.

“You can stay with us for now, but if things become dangerous we will have to let you go though.”

“I understand.”


	13. Chapter 12

Days had passed. Katherine had already turned 24 and had learned more about the vampire skills gained throughout the years. She also knew the truth about Tikaani and the history of the Werewolf Community. Damon and Lydia had contact with Clash and Ashley to tell them about the meeting Rex had called for in the Council Hall and about Tikaani’s true identity. 

All of the Royals, but Anthony, were getting ready for the meeting. 

“Father, you don’t understand. I was called to claim what my Godmother left me.” Anthony told his father, Hunter Flame. 

“I do not care if your Godmother left you anything. I do not want you anywhere near the vampire community, unless we are in a war against each other.” Hunter replied. 

I’ll find a way to get out after sunset. Anthony thought. 

“Tony, I want you to take care of your sisters tonight. I will be doing my rounds and will not be back until dawn. The alarm will be on so do not even think about sneaking out at night.” 

Darn it. 

“The meeting is tonight at midnight. I will meet all of the Royals today.” Rex said to Max. “Melanie has the list of names. Do not let anyone that is not on that list of names pass the front desk, is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Max bowed his head and retreated backwards to leave the room. 

“Darren I hope you will be at the meeting as well.” Rex whispered to himself. 

“Do I have to go with you?” Darren asked Lydia. 

“Yes, you do. You still have your brains and your training so you will be safe.” Lydia told him. 

“But—“ 

“Rex already knows you are alive, so you will go.” Lydia called Damon down so they could go to the O’Callaghan Manor for Clash and Ashley. 

Clash and Ashley were waiting outside the O’Callaghan Manor. When they spotted Lydia, Damon and Darren they walked towards them, meeting them halfway. They walked toward the town and met up with Katherine, who was staying in an abandoned cabin. 

When they entered the Council Hall, Melanie was the one to greet them. “I am glad you decided to appear.” Melanie said with a smile. “What are your names?” 

“These are Clash and Ashley O’Callaghan, Darren Michelangelo and Katherine Collins.” Lydia said. Melanie already knew Lydia and Damon’s name so Lydia did not give their names. 

“Max will show you the way to the conference room.” Melanie said. 

“There is no need. We know the way up.” Damon said. 

They walked to the elevator that led to the conference rooms when Max stepped in their way. Katherine and Darren stepped out of the view of Max. Max had known them since they were five. Max had been Kate’s personal bodyguard then he was moved to Rex’s security before Kate died. He had met Lydia and Damon as toddlers. He had met Katherine and Darren when they were in their teens. Since Max did not know Katherine to be with the werewolves, if he saw Katherine with them he would grow suspicious. 

“You two are part of the list?” Max asked Lydia and Damon. He was astonished. “I cannot believe this.” 

“Well believe it and let us through.” Damon said. 

“We have a meeting to attend.” Lydia added. 

Katherine and Darren hid until the elevator doors closed. 

“That was close.” Darren whispered. 

“You can say that again.” Damon said.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning long chapter ahead.

Anthony was left alone with his two younger sisters in their house. As promised, Hunter set the alarm so that no one could leave the building.

“Avery, you take care of  Alondra while I’m gone.” Anthony said. “Don’t  worry; I will be back before dawn.”

“You better be back before Dad gets here. If he finds out you got out he will lock you up until you are old and wrinkly.” Avery said  dramatically .

“Don’t over react, Avery. I’ll be back before Dad is. I promise. ”

Anthony found the alarm box and worked his magic on it. The alarm was reset and off, allowing Anthon y to leave the house. Once  the door closed though the alarm was reset and an alert was sent to Hunter without Anthony knowing.

When he was nearing the Vampire Community he saw his father with a small group of people . He got low on the ground to hide and when no one was looking his way, he advanced closer to the nearest building.

When he finally got to the Council Hall he looked behind him before entering the building.

“My name is Anthony Flame.” Anthony informed Melanie.

“Follow Max to the conference room, Anthony.”

“Thanks.” Before going to Max he looked back once more.

Once he was in the conference room, he noticed that  there were 8 seats empty and only Clash,  Ashley , Lydia, Damon, Darren and Katherine were there.

“ Anthony Flame. ” Darren said loud and clear so everyone already there would know that, one, someone arrived and, two, it was Anthony .

“I know who he is.” Damon said,  and then introduced everyone in the room.

“You can sit anywhere you like, Anthony.” Lydia said. “We are just wai ting for Darren’s siblings and f ather.”

The door opened and Rex walked in with Trevor, Karen, Lee, Lea, Michael and Jason in tow. They all took a seat according to their age.

“I understand the Collins family know one another. So I want to introduce Clash  O’Callaghan and his twin sister  Ashley .” Lydia said once everyone was seated. “I am Lydia  Eliza  Alexis Fran Chua Collins, the Werewolf Alpha, daughter of Kate Collins and William Joseph Fran Chua, but you can call me Lex or Lydia”

“I am Damon Evan Xavier Fran Chua Collins, third in command to my twin sister, Lydia, only son of Kate Collins and William Joseph Fran Chua, but you can call me  Dex or Damon.”

“I am  Tikaani Fran Chua Collins, the adopted little brother, second in command to Lydia. You may also know me as Darren Michelangelo Collins or Michael Monroe. Werewolves call me ' Tikaani ,' Vampires call me 'Darren' and Humans call me 'Michael.'” Darren said. Everyone was surprised that he was known by so many names but no one commented on it.

“ I am Katherine Collins daughter of Alex Collins . ” When Katherine said her father’s name she said it with great disgust.

“I am Anthony Flame, only son of Hunter Flame. You can call me Tony or Anthony.”

“I am Trevor Michele Collins; you can call me Trevor.  These are my  brothers: Lee Alexandrian, Michael Leo n , and Jason Leo Collins. My sisters: Karen Avery and Leah  Alexandria Collins. Our father, the Elder, Rex Collins.”

“Now that introductions are over with, I would like for all of you to know where you stand in the benefactors of Kate Collins and William Fran Chua.” Rex said. “William left 25% each to Damon, Lydia and  Tikaani , 13% to Clash and the remaining 12% to Ashley.

“Kate left  10% each  to Damon, Lydia and Darren.  Leaving 70% to be  equally  divided among Katherine, Anthony, Trevor, Karen, Lee, Lea, Michael and Jason.

“William and Kate both left in fine print that if their heirs marry one another, the male of the relationship will lose their place in the Council Hall. The only exception is Damon, Lydia and Darren/ Tikaani because they are in both testaments.”

“ Figures. ” Darren  whispered .

“As you all have noticed, once you reach the age of 5, you gain a visible birthmark in the shape of a dragon. Kate created this symbol so you all would know who was a true Royal. If your true love—“that earned Rex gagging noises from the youngest Royals—“is also part of the Royal Council, then the birthmarks would mirror one another. Also, Kate and William left said that when they died, if already past the age of 21, their heirs will gain powers over the Elements of Nature. If the heirs are not yet 21 at the time of their death, they will gain those powers when they are 22. At age 24, that is when your powers will be more obvious because your hair and eyes will each be a different color. Lydia’s bright blue, Damon’s bright green, Clash’s white, Ashley’s black, Darren’s bright purple, Katherine’s bright red, Trevor’s dark orange, Anthony’s bright grey, Karen’s bright orange, Lee’s dark purple, Lea’s dark red, Michael’s dark green and Jason’s gold.

“ With the  wishes of Kate and William , Damon, Lydia and Darren will be the top of the Royalty Chain with Clash next in line and Ashley following. Everybody else will have an equal stance in the  rest of the  Chain. ”

Rex— **34%**

| 

Dex— **11.55%**

| 

Lex— **11.55%**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Darren— **11.55%**

| 

Clash— **4** **%**

| 

Ashley— **4** **%**  
  
Katherine— **3** **%**

| 

Trevor— **3** **%**

| 

Anthony— **3** **%**  
  
Karen— **3 %**

| 

Lee— **3 %**

| 

Lea— **3** **%**  
  
Michael— **3 %**

| 

Jason— **3 %**

|   
  
“With the respect of all present, I would like to start a voting to choose who will be the leader of this Council.” Lydia said. “I know most of you do not have y our powers yet and are under  23 , but you still have a vote in this. I believe that since Rex has taken responsibility for the Council Hall for over 3 years that h e should be our mentor, if that is alright with you? ” Rex nodded. “You should rest a little, because from what I have seen, you have not returned to Amy Maxwell and your  kids.” No one dared comment, because this hit home to 7 Royals in the room. “I  understand  you could not access the testaments until a year ago and you just found out that Kate had two kids. Also that you r oldest son was still alive.”

“What my sister is trying  to say that you should spend more time with your family. Relax and don’t worry about the town  for a while. Leave it all to us for a while. ” Damon said.

“ Since we are so totally not running him off— “Darren was  cut  off by a knock at the  door.

It was Max out of breath. “ There is a Hybrid fam ily who wants to speak with anyone who is in charge.”

“Which family?” Rex demanded.

“The…Blackstone.” Max had to pause and think of the name and once he did say it, Lydia, Damon and Darren hissed;  Clash and Ashley moved away from them knowing that they were going to react.

“The Blackstone Family are band from the werewolf territory due to their disruptive behavior.” Lydia said.

“I will talk to them so you do not have to face them.” Rex said once he stood up. “While I am gone, you can choose who will lead you.”   



	15. Chapter 14

“Clay, you will be on your best behavior, won’t you?” Cody warned Clay. They were in a separate room with Clay seated between Cody and Tony.

The door opened permitting Rex to enter.

“ My name is Rex  Collins; I am the Elder of the Council Hall.  I was told you wanted to talk to someone in charge.”

“I am Cody Blackstone and these are my brothers Tony and Clay.” Cody pointed to each one. Once Rex took a seat across from them, Cody said, “ I wanted to know if you could  give us the support we need to enter the werewolf territory.”

“I am sorry, but I cannot help you.”

“Why? From what I understand, vamps are in conflict with the wolves.”

“As of midnight, the vamps and wolves are united through the Royal Family. The werewolf Alpha is part of the Royal Family and does not want anything to do with your family.”

Clay got up.  “So it just happened that Lydia is part of this so called ‘Royal Family’, huh? I do not believe you ,  _ Elder _ .” The  last word Clay said it with a sneer.

Tony grabbed Clay’s forearm and said,  “ I apologize for my brother’s outburst. I see we will receive no help from the vamps in this town .”

Cody was the last to leave of the Blackstone Family. 

The meeting among the  Royal Family was over and they had chosen Damon to be their leader. Darren their second in command and Lydia their  third in command. The rest of the command structure was based on age and percentage of control gained through the divided shares of Kate and William .

When everyone left the conference room, they left in order of age with  Michael and Jason last. Anthony was the first to  part away, but no one was aware that he had snuck out of his house to attend the meeting and therefore not aware that he may not be coming back.

When Anthony arrived home, Hunter was waiting for him in the shadows of the living room. Once Anthony closed the front door, all of the locks to the windows and doors were  activated. 

With that, Anthony knew he was in trouble and there was no way out of it, but he still tried to open the front door.

“The first thing I tell you _not_ to do, you do.” Hunter said from the shadows. Anthony leaned his forehead against the door and did not move from that spot. “Your birthday is in 2 weeks, Anthony. I know that you went to the Council Hall. You thought you could sneak out without me finding out? You are 22 almost 23 past the time to have you do stronger training to make you into a slayer. If you want to start the training now, keep on sneaking out of the house. Go to the basement. I had all your belongings brought down there.”

“The basement?” Anthony whispered. “Isn’t there where you lock the rogue vamps?”

“Why yes Tony, it seems you can recall things now.” Hunter mocked him.

He turned around and said, “I will not be a pawn to your sick plan s , f ather. I will not become a slayer.”

Hunter moved too fast for Anthony to defend himself and grabbed him by the hair. “You will obey me, Anthony, even if it is the last thing you do.”

Hunter  injected a powerful sleeping  drug into Anthony,  who  tried to fight it but his  eye sight became blurred then pitch black.   



	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-upload this chapter.

There was light coming from a small window in the basement and that light was what woke Anthony up. He was sitting in a desk  chair. 

When he tried to get up, his vision became blurred and he sat back  down. _ Where _ _ am I? _ Anthony could not remember where he was, but after a few minutes he started to recognize his surroundings. He was in  one of the enforced rooms in the basement, locked up with no way to get out other than the locked  gated door.

The main door of the basement opened and Demetrius Flame, Hunter’s younger brother, entered. Demetrius was the black sheep of the family. He was not a slayer even though he had the training to be one. He did not believe in killing without an actual provocation.

Once he was in front of Anthony ’s door ,  Demetrius said,  “ My brother should not have locked you in here.”

“My father believes that this will keep me—“Anthony had a coughing fit. 

“The drug you r father gave you was too strong for you, wasn’t it ?”

When Anthony was able to stop coughing, he said, “ My father wants to keep me away from my mother’s family. He thinks by locking me in here he can keep me away from them.”

“I will tr y to make contact with the vampires and alert them of your situation.”

“Please do.” Anthony started another coughing fit before  Demetrius  left .

Demetrius  went into the Vampire community once the sunset. He spotted the Blackstone  brothers in the town plaza, but did not approach them because they were talking with Hunter. 

On the other side of  the plaza, Ka ren and Katherine were walking towards the Blackstone  brothers .

Demetrius  approached them. “Do you know Anthony Flame?”  Demetrius  asked them.

“Yes . ” Katherine answered cautiously.

“What I have to tell you cannot be said here in the open.”  Demetrius  said,  and then looked back to where Hunter was.

“We can go to the Council  Hall that is secure.” Katherine suggested .

“Alright, you go first. I’ll meet you there.”

Once  they were all at the Council Hall they went into  a small office that was not occupied.

“I had to make contact with anyone that had a tie with Anthony. His father is Hunter Flame, my brother, but  he had his son locked in the basement because he made contact with his mother’s family. Anthony needs your help to get out of there. That is why I have risked coming here to speak with you. Hunter wants  Anthony to become a slayer by force. He is using powerful drugs that are only meant to be used on rogue vampires and werewolves , not  hybrids like Anthony . ”

Kar en left Katherine with Demetrius to alert Damon of the situation.

When K aren found Damon,  she said ,  “ Anthony is in trouble _. _ ” And that got Damon’s attention fast.

“Where is he?” Damon asked .

“ I n his father’s basement.”

“How do you know this?”

Katherine entered with Demetrius behind her.

“Anthony’s uncle came here to warn us that Anthony was in trouble.”

“ I could pass as a slayer and get Anthony out of there. ”

“Even if you could, Ka ren, it’s too dangerous.” Damon said.

“ We have to try this. ”

“What is your name, sir?” Damon asked Demetrius.

“Demetrius Flame.”

“Well, Demetrius, here’s the plan … ”

Alex was walking in the shadows, following Darren’ s every movement .

When Darren entered an abandoned building , Alex stood back to see if anyone else entered the building, but after 15 minutes no one came into the building. Alex went inside and found Darren kneeling in front of a dusty portrait that hung above the  fire place .

While Alex approached  Darren , he was being v ery quiet, but when he was  mere feet  away from Darren when he missed a step and alerted Darren he was not alone.

Darren turned around to face Alex. When he saw that it was Ale x, Darren stood his ground and showed Alex no fear.

“Darren Michelangelo Collins… ha, and to think I tried to kill you when you were an infant.” Alex said with a smirk.

“ You almost got away with it, but Kate saw through you. ” Darren  said .

Alex made a grab for Darren, but Darren dodged him and went on his guard.

Alex was able to  use his vampire speed and grab Darren from behind,  but Darren was even faster than him and was able to  slip away from him. The y struggled for a few more moments but Darren ended up cornered and could not duck out of Alex’s fatal blow to the head.

Even though the blow was fatal, Darren was starting to heal and recover from it.  Alex , at this point, knew he only had a few moments before Darren recovered completely so he took him to a cabin that belonged to  both  Alex and Rex; although , Rex did not go there anymore.

There was a safe room underground at the cabin and Alex placed Darren  on the ground with a collar that was made to cancel the person’s powers. The  room was reinforced with  a thick steel  door and a combination brick-steel-brick walls .


	17. Chapter 16

Lydia went to the abandoned building Darren was followed to not knowing what had previously happened. 

Early that day Lydia, Damon and Darren agreed to meet in that abandoned building to show tribute to Kate and William. 

Lydia found a message written in the dust on the ground. The message read: 

**I was followed here. D.M.C.**

Damon entered the building and spotted Lydia. 

“Where is Darren?” Damon asked. 

“He was here, but he was followed.” Lydia said. “He left a message for us.” 

“I should have been here.” 

“Don’t feel bad about it, Damon. It is not your fault. The furniture is in pieces that means he fought back.” 

“This day keeps getting worse and worse. Earlier today I found out Anthony was locked in the basement by his own father, Hunter Flame. Karen will try to pass as a slayer, but I am not so sure about that plan.” 

“It’s worth a shot.” 

Hunter entered the basement to see how his son was doing and found the room empty. 

Karen had succeeded in getting Anthony out of there. 

They were at the hospital due to Anthony’s coughing fits. The doctors recommended Anthony stay to help him recover from the drug his father had given him. 

They had to decline due to the possibility of Hunter finding out where Anthony was and take him away once again. 

Once the doctors took some tests they went to the Council Hall so Anthony can rest there without the fear of being taken away. 

Darren woke with the sound of a door closing. He had no idea where he was. 

“Hello, Darren.” Alex said. He was standing at the door. 

_Alex, you will not get away with this. My guardian will find me._ Darren signed. 

“You can’t talk? That just made my day.” Alex said with a smile, and then he realized what Darren was saying… “Your guardian? No one knows about this place.” 

In that room there was only one small window and Darren saw a group approaching the cabin. 

_You sure no one knows about this place?_

“Yes.” 

_Then who are they?_

Alex looked at the window and laughed when he recognized who it was. “They are my associates. Don’t get your hopes up, Darren.” 

Alex left the room quickly and locked the door so Darren could not leave. 

When Alex entered the main room he was greeted by Hunter Flame and the Blackstone brothers. 

“This is Rex’s evil twin brother, Alex.” Hunter said. 

“That explains it.” Clay said. 

“We plan to attack the werewolf clan within the week. All we need is a distraction at the entrance to the Waterfall Cave. That is their ‘secure’ main entrance. With a distraction there, my brothers and I can defeat the leaders and control the clan.” Tony said 

“I have Darren under lock, which is one less leader you need to worry about.” 

“Darren?” Cody asked. 

“I meant ‘Tikaani’ the second in command.” 

“One less leader indeed…” 


End file.
